mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Aimless Renegade
The Aimless Renegade is an Exile living in the year 2422, formerly an Agent of Derse. The Aimless Renegade, or AR, is wrapped in yellow caution tape instead of the typical dirty rags worn by an exile. In his first appearance, he was looking at the Wayward Vagabond through the crosshairs of a scope from the Frog Temple and spotted the Peregrine Mendicant's Helipod Base coming towards their position. He is armed with an assault rifle (which has since run out of ammo) and keeps a wide variety of other munitions close at hand. He thinks he wields these with a great degree of skill, but he is actually terrible at it and always fails to hit his targets. The munition crates themselves bear the likeness of Jade Harley's Grandpa and were painstakingly excavated from beneath the sand. The full extent of his armory is unclear at this point, but he has been shown to have a pair of pistols and a rocket launcher in addition to his AK and most likely carries a quite formidable assortment of weapons from the personal collection of Jade's grandfather. Given that centuries have passed, however, it is unknown how many of these guns continue to function. Initially, he is quite aggressive towards WV and PM, although this seems to stem from simple territorial enforcement rather than familiarity and hatred. He briefly considers letting them slide, but finds he is unable to ignore their flagrant trespassing. He seems to be rather single-minded regarding his laws and the enforcement thereof, replying that he "doesn't give a shit" about the common mistake of whether his gun is magazine-fed or clip-fed (though this is more likely Andrew telling the people correcting him about semantics that it's largely irrelevant to the story anyway) and seeking to destroy WV and PM for violating his "crime scene." He repeatedly fails to hit his intended target, including one occasion where he seems to be , to whom he seems to be attracted. He is assumed to be the exile commanding Dave Strider, since he starts at his server's location. There does not seem to be a landing craft for him, though, and a terminal for him has not yet been revealed. His name might be a reference to 'rebel without a cause'. His use of long-range munitions may well be a joke, as he is "Aimless" yet describes his skill at marksmanship as "striking." Much like how the Vagabond wants to be a Mayor and the Mendicant wants to be a Postwoman, the Renegade seems to idolize Judges and the law in general. This is evidenced by the caution tape he wears and his obsession with the "illegal pictography" and "illicit amphibian idolatry" that the Temple represents. He also wears a powdered wig fashioned out of grenades and holds a mock court with himself in the judge's seat. He will do whatever is necessary to remedy these crimes and keep others from interfering with his jurisdiction and appears to prefer to go about these tasks via violent methods. It is also notably ironic that although being labeled as a renegade, he has a strict sense of lawfulness. Just as Wayward Vagabond only eats vegetables, it seems he only ever consumes meat products and may be carnivorous in nature. Biography As Authority Regulator Authority Regulator comes across Dad's car on the Land of Wind and Shade and immediately cordons off the area. He then confiscates both the package from Jade and John's Sburb server/client disc. He is identified by the Parcel Mistress as an Agent from the 'enemy kingdom'. The Parcel Mistress then approaches him to retrieve the packages. The Authority Regulator deems her to be attractive and 'doffs so furiously is in danger of starting a HAT FIRE'. He returns the Sburb disc after seeing proper authorization but refuses to give the Parcel Mistress the green package. He leaves, but the Parcel Mistress decides to pursue him. Later, we find him watching as Bro's Rocket Board retrieves Lil Cal. As "what is taking place here is almost certainly illegal", he follows. He then decides to ride the rocket board himself, deeming the hops "unreal" and having far too much fun to care about the law. It is during this escapade that he discovers the frog temple (from Jade's island home) floating on a meteor in the Veil. This makes him extremely angry. Entering the Frog Temple, he discovers an Appearifier locked on to Halley. Later, he witnesses the Draconian Dignitary create Becquerel via the temple's ectobiological equipment. Fearful of Bec, he flees the temple on his hoverboard to the Ectobiology Lab. Here, he encounters a sleeping John. As The Reckoning begins and the lab's meteor heads towards Skaia, he places John on his hoverboard to send him to safety. The meteor deposits him somewhere near the remains of Jade's Island in the future, where he becomes the Aimless Renegade. To differentiate him from his future self, commands given to him are preceeded by "AR?" instead of "AR." Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies